Bakeneko
by circus-party
Summary: After being exiled from the Hidden Leaf, Sakura is being followed by a dark spirit called "Bakeneko." Thinking she needs help, Sakura ends up with the Akatsuki leader, "Pain" whom everyone thought was long dead. Rewrite of Pink is the New Black
1. Exiled

A/N: Hi there, everyone!~ This is the rewrite of the story 'Pink is the New Black' because, I needed to rewrite it. Anyway, this story takes place 3 years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, so Sakura is 19, okay? Enjoy!~

* * *

Haruno Sakura, the beauty and brains of the Hidden Leaf Village, aside from Nara Shikamaru. Sakura had put in a very large amount of effort to train, study, and work at the hospital. Soon, Sakura had surpassed her master, Tsunade. Some of the villagers thought Sakura should try working as Hokage, but Sakura thought Naruto definitely deserved that title. Sakura's skills rose in taijutsu, genjutsu, healing ability, stamina, and intelligence. Two years after the war, they had received an outsider, begging to become a ninja, her name was Kira. Kira had long, curly blonde hair tied into twin tails. Kira's eyes were an icy blue, giving off a cold stare, but she had a rather warm personality. Kira wore a black bra covered by an unbuttoned purple jacket, black shorts, and purple heeled sandals. Lacking in skills, Sakura offered to help her with minor chakra control, genjutsu, taijutsu, and healing. Looking disgusted, Kira spat a big fat "no." Sakura a bit hurt and confused, shrugged it off like it was nothing, but lately, Sakura wished she hadn't.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in a tree in the Forest of Death, staring at the lake in her view. The lake sparkled with the sun as the water reflected the rays. To say the least, it looked gorgeous.

"Haruno Sakura," a male voice called, Sakura turned her head to see an ANBU Black Ops member crouched to the side of her. "Lady Hokage wishes to see you immediately. Please come to the Hokage Mansion right away."

Sakura bowed to the ANBU. "Yes sir, I'll leave now."

"Alright then, I'll be leaving then." The ANBU member vanished into thin air. Sakura then sighed, not wanting to go on another mission with Kira, Naruto, and Kakashi. Sakura hopped down from the tree she was in and landed in a crouch. Walking back into the village, Sakura heard whispers, most likely about her, and deadly glares from the villagers. Sakura was now extremely confused. Why was everyone staring at her? Shaking it off, Sakura hurried off to Tsunade-shishou's office. Standing outside of Sakura's shishou's office, Sakura began knocking on the door gently, following the knocks, a muffled 'come in' was heard. Opening to the door and walking in, Sakura stood in front of Tsunade's desk, noting Kira, Naruto, and Kakashi weren't there.

"Hello, Tsunade-shishou, what is it that you want?" Sakura asked timidly, and assumed Tsunade needed extra help at the hospital.

"Sakura…" Tsunade's voice was a bit distant. "You know that I love you like a daughter, right?"

Sakura, taken aback by Tsunade's sudden question, answered. "Of course, Tsunade-shishou, why do you ask?"

"Please… remember that…" Tsunade whispered softly enough for Sakura to not hear. "Sakura, I'm so sorry, but, you, Haruno Sakura are hereby exiled from the Hidden Leaf Village."

Sakura's eyes widened, shock jolted through her body. "W-what… w-why!" Sakura yelled fiercely at Tsunade.

"Earlier this morning, some villagers found Kira beat up and bloodied. After she came too, Kira admitted you were the one who beat her senseless."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Tsunade, seething with anger. "There is no way in hell I beat her up, Tsunade-shishou! You should know better, better than anyone! I know Kira and I aren't on good terms, but I always try and befriend her, but she's the one who is rude to me!"

"I know, Sakura," Tsunade looked down sadly. "However, all of the villagers do not want you in the village any further. The villagers see you as a threat in the village, thinking you will attack them…"

"Tsunade-sama, that's impossible! All of the villagers were saying how I should become Hokage, there's no way they'd all turn on me so suddenly…" Sakura cried out. Tears began welling up in her eyes, and held them back with all of her might that slowly dripped away.

"Sakura, please… leave…" Tsunade tried saying in a firm voice, but tears began welling in her eyes as well.

"Fine!" Sakura snapped, her fists bunched together, nails dug in her skin. Sakura stomped out of Tsunade's office and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Sakura punched her front door open, flaming pissed. Stomping into her room, Sakura began packing all of her items into scrolls; weapons, clothing, sentimental items, etc. Afterward, Sakura left her house and walked up to the main gates and out of the village. Little did she know little innocent Kira stood behind, watching as Sakura left the village.

"Finally," the blonde smirk deviously. "Haruno Sakura is out of the village and we can continue our plan."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Sorry, I had to rewrite Pink is the New Black because I didn't really have a plot to it, and I really wanted one! And the way I had my plot set up couldn't go with how the story was going in Pink is the New Black. I hope you enjoy this one even more!~


	2. The Bakeneko Appears!

A/N: This is Bakeneko and welcome to the second chapter. I feel something not very scary coming! Maybe. xD Tra la la, Sorry for not updating fast! I was busy trying to enroll homeschooling and I had to talk to a teacher today and that took forever. Not to mention babysitting. SIGH. WHY CAN'T I JUST SLEEP IN?! Ugh, anyway…

* * *

Sakura hopped from tree branch to tree branch, anger and hatred for Sakura's once beloved village, Konoha and her once precious friends gradually rose. Sakura never thought things would end abruptly like this. Sakura's dignity, pride, home, friendships, everything… ruined by a beautiful blonde with an icy stare, Kira. Kira… Sakura knew that Kira never really liked her, per se. Sakura knew Kira was a bit rude, but it never struck Sakura that Kira hated Sakura. Maybe it was jealousy? Sakura shook her head at the thought. Kira was definitely beautiful in her own way and her personality wasn't entirely hostile, only towards Sakura. That's when it hit Sakura, Kira DID hate Sakura.

_Kami, I really am naïve. _

**_You just_**_**NOW realized that, Sakura? **_Inner Sakura shook her head; her usual overly hostile and lively self was overthrown by both Sakura and Inner Sakura's main conflict: Kira.

_Well, yes. Everyone thought Kira was so great so I tried to see the light of Kira, too. But, once again, I was _right_. Kira is just…_

**_A bitch? _**Inner Sakura finished for Sakura, Sakura nodded her head lightly. **_Sakura, what happens if we see Kira again? _**Sakura shook her head at Inner Sakura's question.

_I thought that question had the simplest answer for you, Inner. We beat the shit out of her, of course. _Sakura's anger has taken over and soon Inner Sakura would be drug out if Sakura wasn't careful.

**_Sakura! You really need to calm down or else we might have another episode… _**Sakura stopped moving completely and slumped down on a tree branch, trying to relax. Inner Sakura was right; we really didn't need another "episode"…__Sakura recalled one time on a mission she had gotten so frustrated with the enemies Inner Sakura took over Sakura's body and nearly demolished half of the forest. Inner Sakura's power wasn't near as powerful as a Tailed Beast or anything of the sort, but most ninja would not have been capable of pulling something like that off. Sakura scratched her left cheek with her finger sheepishly trying to push away the memories of that day away.

_Aha… yeah, can we forget about that little incident? _

**_Aw, but Sakura! It was so overwhelmingly exciting! All of the adrenaline pumping through my body! And fists._**

Sakura slapped her still over-sized forehead, groaning slightly at how immature Inner Sakura could be. _Whatever Inner, let's just keep going. We might get caught if I don't get moving again._

**_Alright Sakura, be careful. _**Sakura's conscious was now quiet except for a few thoughts in Sakura's mind as she noticed the sun was setting now. Sakura stood up and began picking up the pace, right now Sakura needed to find a spot to camp out in so she could get a bit of rest and time to think. Think about her new life, new home, new village, new friends. However, where would she go for refuge? The Five Great Nations were all in an Alliance with Konoha so they were out of the question. Sakura let out a deep sigh and pushed further through the forest.

Time Skip: 3 hours at least.

Sakura came to an abrupt stop and leapt down off the tree she was currently on. Standing before Sakura was a wooden sign that appeared very timeworn. Mold was growing on the sign, there were many chips and crack on the sign. Sakura squinted her eyes, trying to read the kanji marked sloppily on the sign in what looked like blood.

"Danger! Keep…" Sakura read aloud, knowing well what came after "keep."

_Keep out… What should I do, Inner? Should I take a chance? _Sakura thought to her Inner self, hopping she'd answer soon.

**_Go in. I mean, no one would come looking for you in there AND you are an S-Rank criminal. I believe you can handle yourself._** Inner encouraged proudly. Sakura gulped loudly, frightened to go into this potentially dangerous forest. Inner Sakura sighed. **_You know Sakura that sign looks pretty old. There's probably nothing dangerous in the forest anymore._** Sakura nodded her head. Inner was right, there's probably nothing dangerous in the forest anymore. Sakura took her first step into the forest, and continued into the gloomy woodland. The silence in the forest was deafening. There were no animals or bugs, just complete silence except for the sound of dead leaves crunching under Sakura's boots. Up ahead, Sakura spotted a cavern. It appeared murky but it'd do for the night. Sakura began running towards the cave, water dripping off the cave's ceiling echoed through the cave. Soon, a place for Sakura to sleep was unfolded on the cave's ground and Sakura snuggled into the sleeping bag on the ground, tired from running around all day, Sakura fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

THUMP… THUMP… THUMP… Sakura pushed herself up from her makeshift bed on the ground and looked around hurriedly. The "thumping" had stopped.

"I swore I heard something…" Sakura scratched the stop of her head, a bit confused. Sakura stared intently outside of the cave, it was still dark outside. Sakura cautiously got up, knowing she should probably flee while she had the chance.

"Don't leave just yet…" a female voice echoed from behind Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened as she twisted her head to look behind her shoulder. A small old woman stood there, a murderous grin was plastered onto her wrinkly face. "I have some… unfinished business with you, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura narrowed her pink eyebrows at the woman, "Who are you and how do you know my name?!"

The old woman's grin faltered a bit, "Little old me? Oh-ho-ho, my dear Sakura, have your parents not told you of me and our intertwined fate?"

"Just what are you talking about? I haven't even spoken to my parents before, nor do I know about you!" Sakura glared at the woman standing before her, just who was she?

* * *

"She has appeared…" a deep male voice said, his tone was serious. The woman the man was with looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean, Nagato? Is it…?"

"Yes, the Bakeneko has appeared and she has picked her prey."

"What should we do?"

"Konan," Nagato looked up at the woman, her blue hair up in a bun decorated with a paper rose. "I would like you to send Hidan and Kakazu to retrieve this woman. I feel they're the most suited for her retrieval."

"Who is she?" Konan questioned before leaving.

"A medical ninja from Konohagakure. She has long pink hair and green eyes. This woman has been trained by Lady Hokage herself; tell them to be wary of her temper."

"Yes, Nagato."

* * *

A/N: AH. Finally the Akatsuki has sort of arrived. C: Well, this chapter was probably a bit too fast. I'M SORRRRRYYYY D: I'll try and make better chapters ;-; And maybe revise this one. Review, maybe? They make me so happy when they're nice xD But I'm always open for constructive criticism. THAT DOESN'T MEAN BEING A DOUCHE AND SAYING "This chapter was stupid" or something like that. Ok. If you have any questions, just ask!


	3. I Thought The Akatsuki Were Dead!

A/N: Sometimes I think the characters are OOC... :c

* * *

Black. Everything was… black. Where am I? What happened? I released my tightened eyelids and panned the unfamiliar room. Where am I? I went to get up, only to get restrained by the shackles on my arms and legs.

**_Sakura… I think we may be in a heap of trouble… _**Inner Sakura suggested and I rolled my eyes.

_Hm, I wonder what told you THAT, Inner. _I retorted in my usual 'smart ass' way. I stared down at the shackles that chained me to the wall. Plain metal… THANK YOU, KAMI! I focused chakra into my arms and shattered the metal chains around my arms. Grabbing the restraints on my ankles, I pulled them until they were crushed by my overwhelming power. Now, it's time to find my way out of this prison! Standing up, I made a run for the door, then quietly stopped as it began to slowly creak open.

"Kakazu! Are you sure the chick is here?" a voice sounded from the other side of the door, he sounded quite pissed off. Putting that aside… Kakazu… that name sounded so… familiar?

"Shut up, Hidan. You'll give away our position with your loud mouth!" The man I assumed was Kakazu whisper-yelled at his partner, Hidan. I summersaulted over to the door and crouched near it as the two men walked into the room. Tilting my head slightly to see the two men, I let out a little gasp and covered my mouth. My eyes widen as I stared at their attire: black cloaks with red clouds decorating them, in other words, the Akatsuki!

**_What the hell! Sakura, I thought these guys were long dead! _**Inner Sakura shouted, panic hidden in her voice.

"So, where's the bitch, Kakazu? Hm?" Hidan sneered at his partner. "Because, I don't see her here, do you? No."

"Actually Hidan," Kakazu turned around, extending his arm towards me. His arm grabbed mine and drug me towards the two Akatsuki members, Kakazu and Hidan. I tried prying my arm from his grasp, but I simply couldn't.

"What do you want from me?" I spat as I narrowed my eyebrows at the two Akatsuki members standing in front of me. Kakazu and Hidan looked at each other and Kakazu nodded, turning his attention back to me.

"Haruno Sakura, you are to come with me and my partner. Our leader has given us this mission to retrieve you. Only a little bit of information was given to us to why we have to retrieve you." Kakazu explained.

I raised an eyebrow at the two, a bit confused of WHY the leader of the Akatsuki wanted me. "And if I refuse?"

"We'll kill-" Hidan started, but was cut off by an angry Kakazu.

"We'll take you by force." Kakazu stated simply.

_You're opinion, Inner? _I questioned my other conscious.

**_Most times I'd tell you to fight, but maybe their Leader, Nagato, was it? Maybe he can help us with the old lady that appeared in the cavern and how we ended up here? If he can't, we can stay there and help them out, I suppose. Free living is better than whatever idea we had before._**

_I suppose that's true. It can't be that bad, living with S-Rank criminals, right?_

**_Well, you're an S-Rank criminal yourself. Maybe we'd fight right in!_**

I snickered at Inner Sakura's comment and received questionable stares from Kakazu and Hidan. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. "Uh, I-I guess I'll go with you two…"

"Alright! We can finally leave this fucking dump!" Hidan cheered as he began to walk through the door into the hallway.

I directed my eyes Hidan onto Kakazu, "Kakazu-san, was it?" Kakazu simply nodded. "Does Hidan always act like an idiot?" I heard Kakazu chuckle a bit.

"Yes, sadly. Come on, Sakura, we have to get moving." Kakazu called as he walked through the door.

Who would've thought that I'd join the Akatsuki? Haruno Sakura in the Akatsuki? It's almost laughable. Well, it's better than any other place I'd probably go. The best part is there is no Kira!

* * *

A/N: Hello, mini chapter! Sorry, I really wanted to make a mini chapter. I think the next chapter will be the journey to the Akatsuki base. Whoop whoop. I hope you enjoy!~ Reviews will forever make me happy! I was having the WORST day today, then I reread the old review and the newer ones and I was so happy. I swear. You 8 people, are amazing.

SHOUT OUT TO THEM! :

WhiteMartian4ever, sakuraflowerstar, twighlightneko, No sabukauchihauzumakiharuno, and a guest!

SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO! :

lalamnmgirl and Shadow Wolf! Lalamnmgirl for reviewing twice and Shadow Wolf for reviewing both Bakeneko and Pink is the New Black. You guys are great!


	4. Can I Have a Vacation, Please?

A/N: Hey everyone! Ugh… I hate my biology class. In the assessments, my teacher asks questions COMPETELY irrelevant to the topic. We're talking about Darwin, not Lamarck. I know their theories were alike, but come on. -_-. 68% in that class now, I USED TO HAVE 100%. Brb while I cry. ;-;

**WARNING: THIS MAY BE THE STUPIDEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITEN, BUT I REALLY NEEDED TO UPDATE. HAHA, SORRY EVERYONE ^^'**

* * *

Sakura's adventure to the Akatsuki's hideout was pure hell. There was absolutely no moment of silence, just Hidan and Kakazu, arguing. Hidan ALWAYS managed to find something to complain about and ALWAYS picked fights with Kakazu. Sakura was at the end of her rope and had enough of them. Hidan mostly.

Sakura's eyebrow began twitching with anger as Hidan began to whine once again, "Hidan, will you please, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Kakazu nodded in agreement, "I agree with Miss Haruno."

Hidan rolled his violet eyes, obviously about to retort to Sakura or Kakazu, but Sakura spoke up before him.

"We should go to a hot spring or something! We're all stressed out so what better to relieve that then a hot spring!" Sakura sang in delight, a hot bath DID sound nice at the moment. And maybe some piece and quite for once.

"I don't want to spend money on something as petty as a hot spring vacation, Miss Haruno." Kakazu looked at Sakura with his odd eyes, trying to keep his cool. Sakura frowned a bit, and then a light bulb practically appeared over her head. Sakura opened up her satchel and dug around for a moment. Suddenly, she brought a small scroll out of the satchel.

"I remembered I brought my money that I saved up from serving at the hospital in the Leaf Village," Sakura bragged as she waved the scroll around. "I guess working at that dump really paid off, huh?" Sakura opened the scroll and placed her hand down onto one of the seals marked on the inside of the scroll. A big "poof" was heard and a big white cloud appeared and slowly disappeared, a clear indicator that Sakura had summoned her wallet. Sakura opened the small, black wallet, holding quite a lot of money. "I have enough for all of us!"

Hidan stomped up to Sakura, "Now, where would be a hot spring, dumb ass?"

Sakura smirked, chuckling a bit. "Silly Hidan, there's a small town around this area known for its hot spring."

"And how would you know that?"

"I've been in this area before. In fact, I visited their hot springs before." Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sakura looked over her shoulder and stared at Kakazu. "Would that be okay with you, Kakazu-san?"

Kakazu grunted a bit, "Well, if you're paying then why not."

Sakura's eyes lit up in happiness, "Really!? Oh, you're the greatest Kakazu-san!"

"Hey!" Hidan yelled, a bit flustered and a bit pissed. "How come I have no say in the decision, Kakazu, Sakura?!"

"Because," Sakura turned her attention back to Hidan. "You're an idiot, so your opinion would be irrelevant."

"W-what?" Hidan narrowed his violet eyes at Sakura. He was going to kill her. Definitely going to kill her, maybe not now, but maybe later. Sakura smirked at the angered Hidan; harassing Hidan was definitely going to be fun.

**_You like him, Sakura, don't you? _**Inner Sakura chimed in, a sly look on her face.

Sakura felt her face heat up, she was definitely blushing. _What are you talking about, Inner? I don't like that idiot!_

**_Excuses, excuses! _**Inner Sakura smirked as Sakura became overwhelmingly embarrassed by her other conscious' words, and it was definitely showing on her. Hidan looked over at Sakura, who was staring at him, and was also beat red.

Hidan smirked, "Ah, I see. You like me… don't you Sakura?"

Sakura widened her eyes in shock, totally forgetting that she was staring at Hidan. "N-no, it's not like that! I-I was just…"

_How the hell am I supposed to explain you to them, Inner?! _

**_That's for you to figure out, Sakura! _**

Well, this trip might as well be an eternity, because I'll never hear the end of Hidan teasing me for "liking" him. Ugh, I just want to relax in the hot spring!

* * *

A/N: HOLY BALLS IT'S DONE. I have not been able to write AT ALL. And I'm sorry. Everyone has been having doctors appointments and I have to be dragged along or watch my little sister. Having 9 people in one house is NOT easy. Plus like 8 animals. Ugh, I can't wait to move!


	5. The Onsen Vacation Extravaganza!

A/N: EVERYTHING SUCKS IM SORRY DX

* * *

Sakura sank down into the hot spring, submerging her naked body in the warm water. A sigh escaped her parted lips as she delicately closed her eyes. Despite the onsen being quite popular and well known, nobody was staying there today, so Sakura decided to enjoy the silence and the serenity of the hot spring.

Sadly, she spoke too soon…

Sakura heard the door slide open, assuming it was just another guest.

"Hidan, I think you may have taken us to the wrong spring." Sakura heard Kakazu mutter. Sakura opened her eyes and turned to look at the intruders: Kakazu and Hidan.

"W-what the- WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS IN HERE? THIS IS THE WOMANS BATH!" Sakura screamed while trying to make sure they couldn't see her naked body. Quickly, Sakura turned around so the only thing the two saw was Sakura's bare back. "Leave!" Sakura heard water behind her splash, like someone was getting in. Sakura turned around and came face to face with Hidan.

"What's wrong," Hidan softly whispered into Sakura ear, and moved slightly down to her neck. "Sakura?"

Sakura clenched her hand into a tight fist and raised it out of the water. "Hell no!" Sakura roared as she aimed at Hidan's face. She felt her fist and his jaw connect, and then he flew a bit away from her. "G-get out of here, Hidan!"

Hidan stood up, holding his hand against his jaw, "Kakazu is here, too!" Hidan and Sakura looked over to where Kakazu was standing, and to Hidan's surprise and Sakura's delight, Kakazu was not there anymore. "Damn it…" Sakura watched as Hidan left, looking defeated. Sakura smiled, proud of winning… if that would be considered winning. Sakura began to loosen her tight muscles from her previous scare and relaxed into the hot spring.

* * *

Sakura gently wrapped a white, fuzzy towel around her petite body. Sakura was pleased with the hot spring, and hoped the cuisine was even better! Sakura retrieved her clothing and a black kimono decorated with cherry blossoms and slipped on white, fuzzy slippers and made her way to her room.

Sakura creaked the door open, hoping Hidan and Kakazu weren't there, but Kakazu was there… without Hidan?

"You can come in, Miss Haruno. I'm not going to hurt you." Kakazu called sternly, acknowledging Sakura peeking through the door. "Don't worry, Hidan isn't here. The idiot is still in the hot spring."

"O-okay." Sakura stuttered. It was weird seeing Kakazu there without Hidan. And a bit awkward. Sakura felt a bit scared of Kakazu, but she would never say that to his face. Sakura walked into HER room, gripping the towel tightly. Kakazu raised an eyebrow at that, and shook his head. "I'm going to go get dress, I'll be right back." Sakura went to slide open the door to the bathroom, but stopped and turned around. "Did you order room service, Kakazu?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll do that when I'm done." Sakura slid open the bathroom door and turned the light on, and slid the door closed. Sakura dropped the towel, then began dressing herself up with her kimono. The kimono slightly hung off her shoulders, which bothered Sakura a little, constantly pulling up the sleeves. The kimono was also a bit… short, not even reaching her knees, which also bugged Sakura, constantly pulling down on the ends. Sakura slowly approached the exit of the bathroom, not really wanting to show Kakazu or Hidan the kimono she was wearing. Sighing, Sakura reached for the door, but it was already beginning to slide open. There stood Hidan, in only a blue, fuzzy towel.

"Move, bitch." Hidan said as he pushed Sakura out of the way as he made his way into the bathroom.

Sakura scoffed at his rudeness, "Jerk…! Kakazu, I'm going to get room service now!"

"You recovered quickly…" Kakazu said, eyeing Sakura, who was now rushing down to the lady at the front desk. Kakazu sighed. _That girl is truly strange… _Kakazu thought as he noticed Hidan walk in from the bathroom.

"Kakazu, tell me again why we have to keep that bitch?" Hidan complained as he sat next to his partner.

"Hidan, it is our mission that Miss Haruno gets to Leader safely, which is why he chose us for this mission."

Hidan groaned in displeasure.

Knock knock! Sakura opened the door, looking very jubilant. "Our order should be here soon. I got a lot of great food for us to eat, so please dig in, ok?"

"Oh, so you finally did something useful, woman?" Hidan nagged to Sakura.

Sakura gave Hidan a death glare, "Excuse me?"

Hidan just shook his head, "Nothing!"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

There was an awkward silence as Sakura, Hidan, and Kakazu waited for their food to arrive.

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Sakura complained as she slammed her face into her pillow.

A vein popped onto Hidan's forehead, "Oh, so you can complain and I can't?"

"I have a valid reason to complain, Hidan." Sakura explained, as Hidan got more and more pissed off.

Kakazu, taking note of it, decided to speak up, "Hidan, calm down."

"I can't! That pink haired bitch is always provoking me!" Hidan argued to Kakazu.

"Oh, and you're not provoking me?" Sakura shouted, trying to defend herself. The two blew up in a heated argument, and Kakazu just shook his head. _They're both idiots…_

Knock knock! "Hello, I'm here with your food!" a woman shouted from the other side of the door, immediately stopping Sakura from strangling Hidan, as they both looked towards the door.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered, skipping towards the door. "I'm coming!" Sakura unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes and a big, bright smile.

"Here's all of your food! Sorry, it took quite a while to cook…" the woman trailed off as she turned towards all of the food.

"It's fine, really. Thanks so much!" Sakura bowed as she brought all the food in, placing it down on the table. Hidan's mouth dropped at how much food there was, and was almost salivating at how delicious the food looked… and smelled.

"Let's eat!" Hidan and Sakura shouted as they did indeed dig in.

* * *

A/N: My stepdad thought it'd be a great idea to rescue a Chihuahua. Off the street. He's currently staying in my room, and we're trying to find his owner, but my mom want's to keep him. And will probably cry her eyes out so my Grandparents will say he can stay xD. His name is Poncho. xD

**HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE A ****HUUUUUUUGE ****FAVOR TO ASK! Will you guys go read an old story I wrote? It's called "Our Hearts Shall Never Be Apart" and it's a Naruto / Gosick crossover, and Gosick is literally one of the BEST animes I've ever watched. (Dei x Victorique 3) But, please read and review it, it'd make me so happy. xD Yep, heres a link to the story!**

**LINK:**

** s/8968108/1/Our-Hearts-Shall-Never-Be-Apart**

There's also a White Chicks reference in the story, which is a HILARIOUS movie. Omg. xD You guys should watch it, it's so inappropriate and just... great. Just like Tenacious D. xD But yeah... REVIEW


	6. Party-Pooper Kakazu & Party-Animal Hidan

A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to put up this cute chapter before Kakazu, Hidan, and Sakura left the onsen! Hope you like it, even though it's pretty small. cx Minor KakaSaku and HidaSaku!~

* * *

Hidan let out a huge burp while rubbing his stomach, "That was good!"

Sakura nodded, "I have to agree with you on the one, Hidan." Sakura rolled over to face Kakazu, who didn't eat anything. "Kakazu-san? Why didn't you eat anything? It was so good!"

Kakazu raised an eyebrow at Sakura, "I didn't want to eat anything?"

"Sure…" Sakura said sarcastically as she crawled over to Kakazu. "What if I feed you?"

"Absolutely not." Kakazu scooted away from Sakura, like he was a kid afraid of getting cooties.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kakazu, "Come on, Kakazu-san! You'll be weak if you don't eat anything!"

Kakazu sighed, "Fine."

Sakura smirked, "Yay! Now remove your mask and open up!~" Sakura held up ramen noodles with chopsticks. Kakazu grabbed the chopsticks out of Sakura's hands.

"I can do it myself."

"Hmph. Party pooper…" Sakura grumbled, scooting towards Hidan. These guys were lively, but not as lively as her 'friends' back at the village. Sakura frowned a little, feeling a bit home sick.

_Naruto… Kakashi Sensei… Sai… Tsunade-sama… _Sakura thought of all of her friends, a small smile forming on her face. Hidan quickly took notice of this and smashed a pillow right into Sakura's face.

"H-hey!" Sakura yelled, removing the fluffy pillow from her face, but Hidan's hand rested a Sakura's head.

"That look doesn't suit you, dumbass." Hidan said, removing his hand, flicking Sakura between her eyes.

"Ow! Oh, it's on, Hidan!" Sakura growled, hitting Hidan over and over with her pillow.

Hidan smirked, "You think I'd lose that easy?!" Hidan tripped Sakura, and she fell on her butt. Immediately after, Hidan jumped up and began throwing pillows at Sakura, who gladly returned them. Kakazu just stared at Sakura and Hidan as they went to town, annihilating each other with the pillows.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, this chapter was too cute, I hope! I really wanted to put in a TEENY WEENY bit of romance. And yeah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Story Time! XD

A/N: Meh! Short chapter again... but do not fret! I promise (sorta) that next chapter will be long! And awesome. c; Well, jk. I suck at writing but yaknow. Gotta get better! Hope you like it! :D

* * *

Sakura rolled around in bed, groaning loudly. Sakura forced her eyes open, though they did not want to. Sakura sat up fast, very, VERY confused. This wasn't the onsen hotel room, this wasn't her room, and this wasn't any normal room. It was quite extravagant. The floorboards where a rich mahogany, along with the dressers, table, and nightstand, the walls were painted a sleek black and the bed sheets were a rich red color. And were also quite silky!~ Sakura felt like she was a princess. No, she felt like she was a goddess. Except for the fact she was starving.

"Look who's awake," Hidan smirked as he crept through the doorway.

"How long was I out? And where are we?" Sakura questioned. She had a million more, but that's overload Hidan's puny little brain.

"A few days maybe… and this is the Akatsuki's new 'hideout.' Fucking nice, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's really nice. Who designed—wait, I was out for a FEW DAYS?!"

"Yeah, while you were asleep, Kakazu placed you under a genjutsu or something. The pain in the ass leader made him learn it before we left."

"Who is a pain in the ass, Hidan?" a man with red hair and the Rinnegan walked in, glaring daggers at Hidan. "Anyway, it's time for you to leave Hidan. I need to talk to Miss Haruno."

Hidan rolled his violent violet eyes and left with a quick 'good-bye.'

"A-are you Pain?" Sakura asked nervously, a bit frightened of the man standing in front of him. He didn't look like much, but he did destroy the Hidden Leaf.

"I don't go by Pain anymore. I've decided to use my real name instead, Nagato."

"Nagato-sama, why did you need to talk to me? In fact, why am I even here? I'm practically useless…" Sakura frowned. Despite all of everyone's compliments, she knew she'd never match up to Naruto or Sasuke. Not even Tsuande-sama.

"You aren't useless, Sakura. You just haven't unlocked your full potential. Soon, you will and you will be surprised at what you can do."

"What do you mean my 'full potential'?"

Nagato walked over and sat on the bed next to me, "Sakura, have you ever heard of the Legend of the Bakeneko?"

* * *

A/N: So... mysterious! Not really. xD Review and read my other stories 3 Member: THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I WANT TO WRITE OK. Love you guys. WINK WINK. Today was my best friend and my little brother's birthday! Woohoo. :3


	8. Bakeneko: IMPORTANT NOTICE! Please read

**A/N: **Sorry, Bakeneko fans! (For the random hiatus on this story...) I am discontinuing Bakeneko. HA JUST KIDDING! I have decided I will rewrite Bakeneko and put time and research into it for an even better story. I'm sorry for writing such a [poorly thought out] story. Overtime, I realized hitting stories head-on wasn't a good way to write. I ran into [almost all stories] without a second thought of what I really wanted to accomplish or write about, I just wanted to write Sakura Reverse Harems. xD I think you guys will enjoy the newer, more improved story a lot better than the current one. The current chapter I was working on was the actual legend for it, but I got... writer's block. However, I got writer's inspiration (actually, it was an epiphany. I get 'ah ha!' moments a lot) and I am super excited to write the new and improved Bakeneko! I'll be keeping 'Kira' (or whatever her name was) and change her name, give her a backstory, a personality, etc. So, please be on the look out! I won't be deleting this story and I will posting the new first chapter after this notice and link to the new story if you like it! Well, enough babbling on, I got a story to write!

**Thank you for reading all this, it makes me happy knowing people enjoyed my story. Please, review this and tell me what you guys thought about how Bakeneko was going and if you're excited for the newest Bakeneko story! Thanks for all your love and support.**


End file.
